1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and more specifically it relates to a load lift control system for efficiently elevating and lowering a load placed upon a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Trailers have been in use for years. Typically, trailers and semi-trailers have a flat bed for hauling products or loads. A forklift or other lifting device is generally used to lift the product away from the floor and remove the product from the trailer. Forklifts generally have two forks that extend from the forklift and under the product to be lifted. These forks are often very heavy, making them somewhat difficult to control accurately.
Since the product generally sits on the floor of the trailer or on a small crate, the forks of the forklift must get very close to the trailer bed. Often times, the operator of the forklift may lower the forks too far and damage the floor of trailer. It is also common for the operator to not lower the forks enough and run into the product with the forks of the forklift, thus damaging the product.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently elevating and lowering a load placed upon a trailer. By elevating the product placed upon a trailer, it may be easier to load and unload the product from the trailer. This decreases the likelihood of damaging the floor of the trailer with the forks of the forklift. It may also be easier to tell the exact height of the forks, since they would be closer to eye level.
In these respects, the load lift control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently elevating and lowering a load placed upon a trailer.